8etffandomcom-20200215-history
Tyler Cross
Personality & Traits General Overview Tyler Cross is very intelligent individual. He has a sharp mind and can adapt to situations quickly. Tyler is quick witted and has a high tolerance for stress. He also has a strong sense of humour and is a natural leader. He can also be unprofessional at times displaying minor conduct unbecoming of a Starfleet Officer. He is known to be a gifted fast talker and negotiator but must be wary of his extensive sarcasm. Tyler Cross is a good person, but was raised in a very different world than most Starfleet members. His criminal past helped shape him, though he has come out of it with most of his morals intact. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths - Very intelligent, quick witted, high stress tolerance, natural leader, fast reflexes, extensive combat training. Weaknesses - Micromanager, avoids personal relationships, phobia of Borg, overconfident, criminal past, impulsive. Ambitions Cross' only ambitions are to distance himself from his past by proving himself in Starfleet and to succeed at graduating members of the Redemption Project. Hobbies & Interests Cross is a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to his skills, be it personal combat skills or ship tactics. Therefore he spends more time than he'll admit to practicing. However, he still enjoys spending his off time in bars or clubs and other activities far removed from Starfleet norm partially due to his upbringing. He has recently received his degree in psychology in his spare time and has a great interest in sentient behavior. When resting he tends to read most of the time. Languages Federation Standard, English, Spanish, French, Orion Family Father: Victor Cross Mother: Ellen Turner (Deceased) Brother(s): Nil Sister(s): Nil Spouse: Nil Biography Tyler Cross was born in Canada on the island of Newfoundland. He was raised by his mother, Ellen Turner, who worked as a starport maintenance tech. Ellen Turner had no living family and had no connection with Tyler's biological father. When Tyler was eight, Ellen Turner was killed on the job and Tyler's father returned to Earth to take custody of his son. Tyler's father, Victor Cross, was a career criminal and Ellen Turner had gone through great effort to keep father and son apart. By this time, Victor Cross had already established himself as a very powerful and influential member of the criminal underworld with ties to numerous criminal syndicates. For approximately seventeen years, Tyler was trained by his father to be his successor. Victor Cross formed his own small but effective criminal syndicate with Tyler taking the role of lieutenant. During that time the Cross syndicate thrived while managing to avoid official charges. At the age of twenty-four, Tyler Cross had a falling out with his father that resulted in Tyler leaving the organization under very bad terms. Over the next year several attempts were made on Tyler's life but none could be connected to his fathers organization. Tyler Cross applied to Starfleet and because of his relation to Victor Cross, Tyler was put under extensive investigation. During the investigation, Tyler divulged all information he had on Victor Cross' organization and was tested for several months to ensure his loyalty to Starfleet. When he was deemed as no security risk he entered Starfleet Academy under probation. Tyler Cross tested extremely high on his aptitude tests and initially chose Security as his primary focus in Starfleet. He completed his Security training early and was encouraged to transfer to Tactical Officer training. Though he was initially very reluctant to take a leadership role he made the transfer to Tactical Officer training where he displayed great talent for tactics and had natural leadership ability. Though his Starfleet Academy records contain numerous minor infractions he eventually passed Tactical Officer training at the top of his class. Cross' first command was Tactical Officer of the U.S.S. Tera Nova. He served on the Tera Nova for five years eventually becoming the First Officer. During the fifth year of his service the Tera Nova was attacked by the Borg and the ship was boarded and overrun. After a drawn out attempt to retake the ship, the order was given to abandon ship and out of the four-hundred personnel only one to escape the disaster was Cross. Cross was reassigned to the U.S.S. Avalon under the command of Captain Morgan Anderson. Due to his experience on the Tera Nova, Cross applied as Security on the Avalon but was soon transferred back to his former position of Tactical Officer. Over the next several years Cross was awarded several commendations but was also charged with several disciplinary infractions. The first time he was offered a promotion to First Officer, Cross declined, but by the second time he was offered the position he accepted after great insistence by Captain Anderson. When the time came for reassignments, Captain Anderson was promoted to Admiral and Cross turned down the captain position aboard the U.S.S. Avalon. Admiral Anderson finalized the details on a project called; "The Redemption Project", which was a last effort to retain some of Starfleet's more troubled but gifted members. The concept of the project was simple; before a member of Starfleet was discharged due to discipline problems their commanding officer had the option to nominate them for the project if the nomination was justified to Starfleet Command. If accepted the member would serve under the project for the next two years. If they passed the project they could remain in Starfleet and choose their next assignment. Tyler Cross was promoted to Captain and given command of the project reporting directly to Admiral Anderson. He was not only the first Captain of the project but the first member of the project. After the two mandatory years, Tyler Cross opted to stay as the commander of the project indefinitely. Service Record - Enrolled in Starfleet - Graduated Security training - Graduated Tactical Officer training - Promoted to Lieutenant - Assigned - U.S.S. Tera Nova - Graduated Advanced Away Team training - Promoted to Lieutenant Commander - Graduated Advanced Starship Tactics training - Promoted to Commander - Awarded Commendation - Battle of Gastil - U.S.S. Tera Nova - Assigned - U.S.S. Avalon - Awarded Commendation - Kestal Conflict - Awarded Commendation - Varrel Pirate Incursion - Demoted to Lieutenant Commander - Promoted to Commander - Promoted to Captain - Assigned to Redemtion Project - Ship/Project Captain - Assigned to 8th Expeditionary Task Force U.S.S. Spectre - NCC 93006 Category:Federation Characters